criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Bill Hodges
|alias=Bill Billy Daniel Brady David Burke Grant Dale Scott Daley Vince Forrester Frank Jones Henry Moffet Hunter Portland Alex Ross Randy Summerland Thomas Williams Thomas Wilson Will |gender=Male |birth date= |family=Rebecca Hodges John Davison Hodges Unborn child |path=Con Artist Spree Killer |mo=Strangulation Bludgeoning |victims=3 killed 22+ scam victims |status=Deceased |actor=Victor Webster |appearance="Parasite" }} "I just need to dump my client list and start over." William "Bill" Hodges was a con man-turned-spree killer who appeared in Season Five of Criminal Minds. History Not much is revealed about Hodges (William Hodges might not even be his real name), other than he seemed to be a con man his whole life. His first known criminal activity was in Seattle, where he scammed an unspecified amount of people involved in church. He then proceeded to scam numerous people around the country, especially the West Coast, until he, during another scam in San Diego, met Rebecca, presumably one of his clients. The two later married and had a son named J.D. Because of Hodges's status as a con man, the family had to constantly keep moving around the country, eventually displeasing J.D., who despised going through another process of adapting to his new hometown and making friends. Sometime prior to Parasite, Hodges, going as Grant Dale in Miami, was threatened by one of his clients, Carla Marshall, who found out his true identity. In an effort to keep his secret from being exposed, Hodges murdered Carla and used her client list to find potential victims more easily. He has been haunted by the act as a result, presumably forcing him to move to Fort Lauderdale. There, Hodges, going by Henry Moffet, Hodges goes to con another woman, Lorraine Horton, out of money, and she gets suspicious when she sees cuts from Marshall. Hodges later meets up with another man, going by Randy Summerland. However, he accidentally says he is Henry Moffet, and is forced to bludgeon the man to death. Hodges flees back to his home, where he has a cheerful reunion with his wife and J.D. His reunion is short-lived, after he decides they have to move away. He then goes to meet client Brooke Sanchez, going by the alias Hunter Portland, and she reveals she is pregnant with Hodges's child. As soon as he is informed, Horton calls, asking for her money back. He promptly leaves Sanchez and goes to Horton, apologizing for his behavior and luring her out into a parking lot, putting her in the trunk of his car. Hodges then picks up J.D., promising him that they won't move again like they did numerous times before. When Horton begins banging in the trunk, Hodges distracts J.D. with a movie, and bludgeons her to death. He later dumps her body near a body of water. He later goes back to Sanchez, and then leaves after a while. Hodges's wife follows him and talks to Sanchez about what is happening, and they both realize that Hodges is living two separate lives. Meanwhile, Hodges, posing as Henry Moffet, picks up J.D. and goes to find Rebecca so they can leave for Boston, much to J.D.'s distress. Hodges then goes to Brooke Sanchez's house, again as Hunter Portland, where he finds Rebecca. They both begin questioning him, and J.D. runs into the room. Hodges grabs J.D. and runs out the front door, but is surrounded by the BAU, and he tells J.D. to go to his mother. He then reaches for his phone, fooling a local policeman, who shoots him. Modus Operandi Hodges spent an average of fourteen to eighteen months in a city, conning his victims with a Ponzi hedge fund scheme, setting up a basic website to make himself look more credible and usually seducing his female victims. To avoid detection by the authorities, Hodges took a variety of forensic countermeasures, such as using fake IDs and multiple foreign bank accounts. Naturally, he also used aliases. During his early cons, he used simple variations of "William", such as "Will", "Bill" or "Billy", but later began using full names. At first, he targeted people within certain affinity groups, people with shared interests, such as church and entertainment. After meeting Carla Marshall, a successful real estate agent, Hodges began using her client list to help make tracking down new victims easier. Almost all of Hodges's murder victims were bludgeoned with an incidental object, with the exception of Carla, who was strangled and had her head bashed into a mirror. Bill would usually leave the bodies at the scene, his final victim being an exception. Profile The unsub is a white-collar con artist whose pathology involves "the dark triad": narcissism, machiavellism, and aberrant self-promotion. Everything revolves around him. He uses dishonest tactics to manipulate and exploit those around him and has become a menace to society. He is also a Casanova type con man, meaning he charms women to get to their money. As part of this behavior, he engages in casual sex with a number of his female con victims and then uses that as a leverage to accomplish his goals. He frequently visits wealthy communities, such as hotel bars, country clubs and membership-only establishments. He constantly moves money, opening and closing bank accounts. He has created too many aliases and identities for himself to keep track of and this is causing him to fracture mentally. This, in turn, drives him to violence and makes him a danger to everyone around him. Any additional stress will make him more likely to attack. Known Victims *Numerous unnamed victims of his cons going back at least 1999 (further specific dates unknown), including: **Unspecified year, Seattle, Washington: Some people involved in church **Unspecified year, unknown location in South Florida: Some unspecified people **1999-2000, San Francisco, California: The following were involved in charity ***One married couple ***One old couple **2000-2001, Los Angeles, California: At least one couple involved in entertainment **2001-2004, San Diego, California: ***Rebecca ***Two couples ***Two additional sets of people **2004-2005, Denver, Colorado: ***One couple ***Three men **2006-2007, Dallas, Texas: ***One woman ***One man **2007-2008, Houston, Texas: Three women **2008-2009, New Orleans, Louisiana: Two women *The 2010 killing spree in Florida: **January 30, Miami: Carla Marshall **Fort Lauderdale: ***February 1: Frank McKelson ***February 2: Lorraine Horton ***February 3: Brooke Sanchez Appearances *Season Five **"Parasite" References Category: Criminals Category: Spree Killers Category: Con Artists Category: Deceased Category:Season Five Criminals Category:Suicides by Cop Category:Psychotics